Legolas's socalled love
by Kitti1
Summary: legolas has never been in love b4. but falls in love w/ a girl he met in the woods and things get complicated, can there love survive? my first fic, not a mary-sue, r/r!


A little note from me b4 the story: Hey yall, my name's Kitti, I'm new 2 ff.n and this is my first story so be nice! I luv Legolas so much I thought I'd write a story about him and his true love. Enjoy and don't 4get 2 review!  
  
***********  
  
1 day Legolas was riding through the woods on his way 2 Rivendale 4 the Council of Elrond when he thought he heard the faint far-off sound of pitiful weeping. Intrigued he followed the noise and saw a beautiful maiden. She had long blond hair that was so wavy and beautiful, and she had smooth as silk skin. Even though she was stunningly beautiful Legolas did not want to help her becuz what if she was evil or something? So he tired to walk away quietly but she looked up becuz he accidentally stepped on a pile of leaves while trying to escape. "Fair sir, where are you going?" she asked in a beautiful voice.  
  
"I'm, uh, going 2, 2, the, uh, Council of Elrond, in Rivendale," stuttered Legolos. "I'm sorry to ignore u so, but I really must be going, and I-"  
  
"I know," said the maiden. "You didn't want 2 talk to some1 u didn't know, right?" Legolas nodded. "Becuz I might be bad, right?" Legolas nodded again, and the maiden laughed. Legolas realized what a fool he had been for thinking the maiden was evil, there couldn't be anything bad about her becuz she was to good and pure. HE saw that now.  
  
"Fair madien, forgive me," said Legolas. "I should have been more considerate. I can see you are not evil. Why were u weeping so?"  
  
"I was simply mourning-, oh never mind," said the girl. "You don't care about my troubles. Your on ur way 2 an important council, right?"  
  
"Ya," said Legolas. "But I still would like to hear your story, for you seem very troubled indeed."  
  
"I am," she said. "I am." She paused 4 a moment, as if in deep thought. Then she said: "My name is Anaterialle, but most people just call me Ana." She ushed her long blonde hair back behind her pointy ear, Legolas noticed, oh my god she's an elf!  
  
"I'm so please to meat u, fair Ana," said Lefolas. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." HE kissed her hand and she blushed.  
  
"A prince?" asked Ana. "Wow... surely someone of your authority has better things to do than sit around and talk to 1 such as me?"  
  
"WEll, actually, there is this council..." began Legolas. "It's quite important u c, and as much as I enjoy ur company I really must be heading off..." He paused. "You understand, don't you?"  
  
"But of course," she whispered. "the prince has his own important business 2 attend 2, it is quite understandable." She sighed.  
  
Legolas stood up and began to walk 2 his horse, but suddenly he realized he couldn't leave the poor defenseless maiden there all alone, what if something evil came and tried to kill her? He turned around and walked back 2 her and said "Would you like me 2 take you back 2 your home? My horse is the swiftest of all teh horses in the universe, he can take u anywhere u wish with the speed of lighting and I will still get 2 the council on time."  
  
Ana looked up at him, and it was then that Legolas noticed her eyes were as blue as the bluest sapphires and sparkled liked dew in the morinng sun light. "That is very kind of u, Legolas, but I cannot accept ur generous offer."  
  
"Why not?" Legolas was very upsat, he wanted to help this beautiful girl so bad!  
  
"Becuz I do not have newhere 4 your great steed to take me," answered Ana. "I have no home."  
  
Legolas wavered for a second, he wasn't sure if what he was about to do was right, but his mind was made up, he was going to do it no matter what. "Then I insist you come 2 the councill of elrond with me."  
  
"That would be an honor!" said Ana. She stood up and wiped the ttears of off her beautiful face. The 2 walked towards legolas's great horse and rode off towards Rivendale.  
  
But little did the 2 know that something was watching them from behind the bushes. "Council of Elrond in Rivendale, eh?" it said. "Let's move."  
  
*********  
  
Mwahahahaha I kno I'm evil for leaving u on such a cliffhanger but I promise I'll continue soon if I get at least 5 reviews! Come on people u know u want to see what happens next so review!  
  
Luv ya, Kitti 


End file.
